They're my family
by BonnieHarvey
Summary: After the battle at the forts in Sei, Soo-won states how he doesn't need the power of the four dragon warriors to achieve his goal and Yona is not happy about that. A short story about Yona expressing her love towards the dragons and going off on Soo-won. Please enjoy!


"All I want is to restore the peace in this land, and I will be doing that with humans. So you can…"

Soo-Won was interrupted with a slap to the face. Not a punch, not a hit, not a sword, but a slap. Yona stood in front of him with fire in her eyes. Everyone, including Soo-Won did not know how to react to what had just happened. It is the generals' duty to protect the king, yet, they just let a young girl go up and slap him. The soldiers surrounding knew they should have gone up to arrest her, but everyone was too stunned and paralyzed to move. Yona was in a fighting stance, her hand was red and she had a fire in her eyes. No one wanted to mess with her. The four dragons, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno, and also Hak and yoon, were all in shock. They knew their princess resented Soo-won, but they also knew that Yona was not the type of person that would murder someone for revenge. After what seemed forever, Hak began to move forward to go get her, but he was stopped at the sound of her roaring, irate voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yona started to form tears in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU REFER TO MY FRIENDS, NO, MY FAMILY AS NON-HUMANS" Everyone had confused looks on their faces. There were a number of reasons on why Princess Yona would want to hit Soo- won, but, this…?

Soo-Won was still trying to register what had just happened "wha.. What?" He was confused on what was happening.

"You can drive me out of the catsle… steal my Kingdom… MURDER MY FATHER!" All of the soldiers turned in shock to the king, although, they sort of knew the truth all along. "BUT I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO INSULT MY FAMILY!"

"Yona… Wha.. What are you saying?" Soo-won's face went from a confusion to a nervous one.

Yona clenched her fists. "Saying that you'll change the land using humans… treating my warriors as some sort of monsters… WELL THEY'RE NOT MONSTERS! THEY HAVE HUMAN THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS JUST LIKE US, AND THEY HAVE SUFFERED A FAR GREATER DEAL THAN US.!" Yona couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "You… You could never understand what they have gone through in their life, and yet… AND YET THEY WERE WILLING TO PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR ME, SOMEONE WHO THEY JUST HAD MET. AND IF THAT ISN'T WHAT HUMAN BEHAVIOR IS LIKE THAN I WOULDN'T WANT 'HUMANS' ON MY SIDE!"

Soo-Won was taken back by this. Sure he said that he wouldn't want the power of the dragons, but he really only saw them as tools being used by Yona and Hak, This Yona… It was someone he had never met before, and he was… afraid of her.

Everyone was silent around her, they were all still shocked and confused, the dragons however, were speechless for a different reasons. All four of their mouths were hanging open as tears started rolling down their eyes. Jae-ha and shin-ah silently cried, almost as if just letting the tears come down naturally, but kija and Zeno let their tears out for the whole kingdom to hear. They all were never considered humans. Kija was treated as some divine being in his village. Shin-ah and Jae-ha were treated as some evil devils that needed to be locked away. And Zeno never had a real family for over thousands of years. They all realized then that, it really wasn't just their dragon's blood that made them love Yona. It was so much more.

Soo-won felt defeated. He couldn't comprehend why Yona felt this way about these creatures, and why this sent her over the edge. He had done so many horrible things to her, but this… because he insulted her… friends?

"Yona… I didn't mean to ups.."

"No! Soo-won I don't want your pity. You know, I too want to save this kingdom. I want to go around and bring peace and help the poor and hungry. But I am not going to murder the king, lie, and hurt my friends to achieve my goal. Unlike you, instead of destroying friendships, I built new ones, and have been able to help so many people with their help. So you know what? I didn't gather the dragon warriors to get the throne back, I got them to help save this kingdom, and if you think that's a crime… THEN YOU ARE ALSO SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER OF THIS KINGDOM! AND I WILL COME FOR YOU NEXT!" and with that Yona wiped her eyes turned around, and walked away, not looking back even once. None of the generals or soldiers said anything. Zeno, Kja, and Shin-ah all jumped on Yona and embraced her. Crying heavily. Jae-ha stood back for a bit, he at least wanted to keep his cool in front of Hak, but, he too was overly touched.

Soo-won watched as Yona laughed and cried with the dragon warriors. He realized then that it was the power she got he was jealous of. It was her friends. He himself had thrown away the only real friends he had, and now Yona and Hak, who he loved dearly, had found 5 new wonderful friends. Friends who would probably never hurt or lie to him .He felt envious, He wanted friends like that. He wanted a connection like that. Even though he has everything he ever wanted, the only thing he doesn't have, is what Yona was easily able to get. A family. He felt his heart form into a giant hole and he watched her group walk towards the forest. He felt empty inside, and couldn't see his surroundings. All he saw was Yona walking away with her new family. Never once did she look back at him.

"Your Majesty?" Han Joo-Doh, the sky tribe general cautiously approached soo-won who collapsed on the ground, grabbing at his heart. "Your Majesty!" He kneeld beside him.

"Do you consider me to be family?" Soo-won asked the general.

"What?"

"I said," He looked up with tears starting to form in his eyes "Do you consider me family?" The general looked down for a bit.

"If you want me to answer honestly. I have my own family that I worry about and care for, but you are someone I highly respect and consider a friend."

"I see…" Soo-won slowly got up, although his legs were still shaking. He put on the most obvious fake smile. But in his voice, everyone could tell he was not alright. "im glad… you consider me a friend. Let's get going. The business here is… done." And without any more words the king slowly wandered off. Everyone else looked at each other. Then began to follow him.

 **ELSEWHERE**

"PRINCESS!" The dragons were all on top of her. All hysterically crying. Kija who was probably sobbing the most "No… no one… has.. ev..ever,, been this kind beforreeeeeahhhh" "it's true miss!" Zeno chimed in. Shin-ah also nodded his head. Jae-ha also took Yona in for a long personal hug, and all he said was. "Thank you. Thank you very much, dear princess." He then hugged her tighter.

"You guys…" Yona looked at her dragons… her family and couldn't help but smile. "I just love you all so much!" They all stopped and had wide eyes for a moment. "PRINCESS!" this went on for the rest of the night. The dragons and Yona all embraced and cried with each other, really showing the bond between the dragons and their master.

"I bet you are wishing you were a dragon warrior right now. Don't you Hak?" Yoon said as he came next to Hak who was leaning on a tree.

"Yeah.. but… as long as she is happy, that's all that matters." Yoon looked up at Hak. He clearly understood how much Hak loved the princess. It really was a shame that she did not know about his feelings but, at the same time, he knew that the princess was finally starting to return the feeling to him. _All they have to do now is confess to each other and all my worrying will be over._

Hak watched over the huddle of tears and laughter, Yona poked her head up and made eye contact with Hak. All she did was smile at him, and his heart skipped a beat. He smiled back and her face went red, but Zeno then attacked Yona and their sweet little moment was over.

"Yeah… It would be really nice to be dragon warrior right now." Hak looked up at the sky as Yoon laughed at his comments. "don't worry Hak, you'll get your chance soon enough."

With that, the night went on, everyone went to bed together, all under one tent. The dragons all cuddled against Yona. But Hak knew how to be patient. He waited so many years for her, he was not going to give up now. Besides, He knew how much Yona loved her dragons, but he is also able to tell the difference between a family love and a romantic love. With a smile on his face he dozed off. Their next adventure would be happening soon enough.


End file.
